burijjifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Alvaro455
link=Usuario DiscusiónAlvaro455/Archivo1 Re-Hola Hola Alvaro soy AndreyNaruto,soy Administrador y Co-Lider de Burijji. AndreyNaruto 16:21 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Chat Ya entre pero no puedo enviar mensajes! AndreyNaruto 16:30 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Me dice estó Can't use this command in this window AndreyNaruto 16:35 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Chat Fail No no puedo habalar!!!!!! AndreyNaruto 16:40 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Importancia No te importa de que no te pongamos en las misiones, verdad??? Tu eres el que cuida nuestra base y ayudas a los demas. Sasukeuzumaki 17:15 7 jun 2011 (UTC) chat lo siento. No puedo. Tengo que estudiar. Sasukeuzumaki 17:28 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!! =) encantada de conocerte Hola ¡¡qué bien!! que te hayas convertido en administrador, si tengo alguna duda acudiré a ti ¿vale? bueno hasta luegooo.SilverSatonix 21:31 7 jun 2011 (UTC) IRC Por mi no hay problema. Díselo tú, por favor. Sasukeuzumaki 12:28 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Duda Buenos días, bueno tengo una pequeña duda, es si sabes como cambiar la firma, es que no tengo ni idea ???? bueno si me lo puedes solucionarmelo, estaré muy agradecida. Hasta la vista SilverSatonix 17:26 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por tu ayuda. SilverSatonix 17:42 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Imágenes He subido imágenes para mi perfil de mis "animes favoritos" por favor no lo borres.'''SilverSatonix 8:59 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Para bloquear a un usuario, tienen que estar de acuerdo TODOS los administradores (AndreyNaruto, Tú y Yo) Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:28 10 jun 2011 (UTC) re-bloqueo He desbloqueado a Silver. Primero lee las normas. Luego las sigues Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:51 10 jun 2011 (UTC) normas En tu página de discusión hay un cuadrado. Pone Las normas. Leelas. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:30 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Chat Lo siento no puedo me iré a dormir aquí en Venezuela son las 2AM. AndreyNaruto 06:32 16 jun 2011 (UTC) chat1 Bueno.... Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:45 16 jun 2011 (UTC) elecciones Durará hasta el 30 de este mes. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:06 16 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo Creo que formarás equipo con Kusana (es inventado por nosotros, no es real). O si lo prefieres puedes ser un espía que trabaja solo y consigue información para nosotros de otras villas. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:17 16 jun 2011 (UTC) cargo Lo siento, pero el sub-lider se AndreyNauuto-Moroha Noken, ya que fue el 1º administrador y encima es mi compañero de equipo. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 15:24 16 jun 2011 (UTC) re-cargo Muy bien. Tu vas a asignar las misiones a los grupos, y además tomarás decisiones junto a Moroha y a mi. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 15:31 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevooo!!! Hola ya vi tu mensaje, entonces puedo ser reversor, que bien espero tener suerte y que me voten, bueno hasta luegoo.SilverSatonix 16:55 16 jun 2011 (UTC) re-ola no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:05 16 jun 2011 (UTC) re-cargo Te da el derecho de opinar sobre la admisión de nuevos miembros, por ejemplo. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:09 16 jun 2011 (UTC) borrar no lo borres votar No, aún no he botado. Pero no te voy a decir a quien voy a votar, ya que es secreto. Voy a ser el último, para que en caso de empate sea yo quien lo decida. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:40 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Duda ¿Qué es IRC? SilverSatonix 18:49 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo sienTo Lo siento por la inactibidat, (he estado muy ocupado con los examenes finales) lo de las ediciones para ser reversor aun está en pie?! un soludoo Monkey D. Fisas (discussió) 14:51 17 jun 2011 (UTC) como se va al chat? Dudas sobre el IRC Ahora entiendo de lo que es, pero ¿cómo se entra al irc? es que es muy raro. SilverSatonix 00:08 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-Bloqueo Le adverti bloquearlo pero luego se disculpo y el no sabia que tu eres de España. Pero si lo vuelve a hacer sera bloqueado por 5 Días. AndreyNaruto 05:04 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-Mira Ok apruebo el bloqueo pero ya que no ofendio a ningun usuario se consideraria vandalismo menor con sentencia de bloqueo de 1 dia con advertencia. AndreyNaruto 05:16 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Spothlight Oye Alvaro hace tiempo comentaste algo sobre pedir un spothlight pero creo que los fanon no pueden o no deben pedir spothligths. AndreyNaruto 05:20 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Blog Si ya lo vi y se que eres administrador, si fuera un caso grave lo bloquearias de-inmediato pero comentando la razon a los otros administradores. AndreyNaruto 05:22 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Spothlight Si esta es una Wiki fannon como Tatsu o algo asi mas o menos. Y no se necesitan spothlights ya que no queremos que se descontrole la wiki por tener muchos usuarios y existe un limite de miembros en la org. AndreyNaruto 05:26 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Chat Alvaro no puedo entrar al Chat por mi PC es cuestíon de Proxy y de Cortafuegos. PD:Sabes como poner contador a la Wiki? AndreyNaruto 05:30 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Spothlight Si se que son, es la publicidad que esta debajo de la wiki. AndreyNaruto 05:31 20 jun 2011 (UTC) re-bloqueo Y de que se le acusa exactamente??? Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 07:14 20 jun 2011 (UTC) reversor Yo creo que es mejor que sea SilverSatonix la ejerzca el cargo, ya que tiene más ediciones. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:41 20 jun 2011 (UTC) re-reversor Está bien. Son los dos reversores. Pero aún no digas nada. Se lo tenemos que decir a AndreyNaruto. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:45 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Burocrata Solo 1 porque habra muchos usuarios con poderes y los otros usuarios se pueden quejar. AndreyNaruto 19:02 20 jun 2011 (UTC) re-reversor Yo ya se lo he dicho a Andrey. Por mi parte tan solo es 1:SilverSatonix. re-reversor Ya se lo he dicho a Andrey. Por mi parte tan solo es 1:Silver Satonix. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:07 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Culpa Oye alvaro no nos eches la culpa a los administradores. Dijimos solo un reversor no que preferiamos a silversatonix. AndreyNaruto 19:18 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Lastima Da igual que no sea reversor, me esforzaré igualmente! :D Monkey D. Fisas (discussió) 19:44 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Reversora Me he quedado asombrada, ¿¿En serio ahora soy reversora?? y ¡ahora que hago? SilverSatonix 20:15 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola Alvaro saludos la imagen de se busca como imagen principal o la meto jormal en tu personaje. AndreyNaruto 05:26 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagen Así esta bien? AndreyNaruto 05:31 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagen Esa imagen no la he hecho yo la a hecho Sasuke Uzumaki yo solo hice la de Moroha Noken. AndreyNaruto 05:39 21 jun 2011 (UTC) disculpa Perdón, pero el programa que uso para hacer lo de Se busca me va mal. Pídeselo a AndreyNaruto. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 11:40 21 jun 2011 (UTC) chat Te vienes al chat??? Tengo que hablar de un asunto contigo y con AnderyNaruto. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:25 21 jun 2011 (UTC) re-chat Lo siento pero a mi no me va. No me di cuenta hasta ahora. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:30 21 jun 2011 (UTC) reclutamiento Pronto seremos más miembros. Dos personas me pidieron entrar, pero no tienen hecho un personaje correctamente, y lo están arreglando. En cuanto lo tengan bien hablamos si entran, OK??? Comunícaselo a AndreyNaruto. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:32 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Si, alvaro, es q como n pertenesco a burijji ahora aunque antes lo fui (larga historia) no la he puesto pero la puedo poner cuando quiera gracias 13:18 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Burijji Verás Alvaro455, Kuronado y yo fundamos la organización, aunque como el pensaba que no iba tener futuro se unio a Tatsu. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:19 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Sharingan Si porque nadie lo tiene. AndreyNaruto 05:44 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Sharingan Ya lo hice. lo de tu personaje no lo puedo cambiar porque mi programa no puede hacer eso. AndreyNaruto 05:50 22 jun 2011 (UTC) compañero hola, soy el nuevo miembro, sasukeuzumaki me dijo que te informara que tu eres mi compañero axux #wiki# 16:06 22 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo hola, como somos equipo te pregunto como se va a llamar el equipo espero respuesta axux #wiki# 18:57 22 jun 2011 (UTC) compañero Escucha Alvaro, fui yo quien le dijo que fueses equipo. Es temporal, hasta que tengamos el 10 miembro. PD:Hecha una ojeada a la portada. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:05 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Cual de Todos? AndreyNaruto 16:14 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Pero pon el enlace en mi discusion. AndreyNaruto 16:28 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-Jutsu Ese es practicamente Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro pero para ponerlo tienes que pedirle permiso a Sasuke. AndreyNaruto 16:33 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Lo siento pero no lo puedo hacer la ultima decision la tiene el burocrata que es Sasuke. PD:No te ofendas. Portada Sasuke que miren la portada dentro de un rato. AndreyNaruto 17:20 23 jun 2011 (UTC) compañero oye, si se que el equipo sera temporal, tu di el nombre, obiamente tu seras el superior axux #wiki# 18:22 23 jun 2011 (UTC) nombres mira le podriamos poner un nombre por alguna similitud de nuestros personajes axux #wiki# 19:08 23 jun 2011 (UTC) nombre equipo polvo me parece bn, estaba pensando lo mismo pero no sabia si te gustaria ''axux #wiki# 13:58 24 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo oye, me dijeron que el equipo se podia llamar el equipo dust axux #wiki# 16:00 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Portada Entra en la portada para ver los 5 escuadrones para la misión entre las dos organizaciones. SilverSatonix 16:21 24 jun 2011 (UTC) re-escuadrones Lo siento, pero no va haber un sub-lider. Excepto en dos escuadrones que fue Juan quien los escogió, en los demás fui yo. Escogí los Líderes según me parecía. Kensei puede usar el Elemento Tormenta, indicando que tiene un dominio perfecto del agua, que va a ser muy útil para vosotros, porque os enfrentareis a la bestia de Fuego. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:10 24 jun 2011 (UTC) re-re-escuadrones Estás de broma???? Esta misión es muy importante!!! Sirve para asegurar la alianza entre las organizaciones. Me costó conseguir la alianza. Además, lo dices porque estás enfadado por que no eres el lider del escuadrón??? Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:14 24 jun 2011 (UTC) re-re-re-escuadrones Esta misión ya estaba planeada antes de que tu llegases. Además la idea de formar los escuadrones fue de Juan. Dile si puedes ir solo. Si te deja por mi no hay ningún problema. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:19 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Escuadrón No te deberias enfadar, hay veces que se puede lograr cosas y otras no, pero a mi tampoco me han elegido como lider ¿y qué?, ¿eso tiene algo de malo? no, ¿he renunciado el escuadrón? no, pues tú deberias hacer lo mismo hay bastante gente que hay cosas que desearían, pero no siempre se puede tener todo, ¿vale? asi que por favor no te enfades con nadie, porque nadie tiene la culpa. SilverSatonix 20:33 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Administrador Oye Alvaro eres un Administrador deberias sobresalir, dar el ejemplo a los demas usuarios. AndreyNaruto 20:35 24 jun 2011 (UTC) disculpas Perdón por llamarte chaval. No era mi intencion que te enfadases. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 21:39 24 jun 2011 (UTC) tranquilo Tranquilo, te entiendo perfectamente. Ojala te den el puesto de reversor en Naruto Wiki!! Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 21:57 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Los Inmortales No se puede por que en Los Inmortales estan puros revividos por Kabuto Yakushi. AndreyNaruto 08:33 25 jun 2011 (UTC) pero yo tengo el byakugan Pero yo tengo el byakugan pein 12:16 25 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 12:16 25 jun 2011 (UTC) elementos Estaba pensando en ponerle a Hikari Uzumaki el Elemento Oscuridad, y que fuese capaz de combinar la Luz y la Oscuridad para crear un nuevo elemento muy poderoso. Al fin y al cabo ella eera la primera supairarukage. ¿Que opinas? Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 14:16 25 jun 2011 (UTC) re-elementos Tranquilo. El cuerpo de Hikari Uzumaki está en un sitio, en el cual ni siquiera Madara Uchiha podría entrar por la fuerza. Y tienes razón. Hikari es una persona con un corazón muy calido, al igual que Naruto, pero tu mismo has dicho que mi teoría estaba mal. Entonces, que opinas??? Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 14:27 25 jun 2011 (UTC) re-re-elementos Tienes razon. Mejor no. Además sería muy dificil ponerle un nombre. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 14:29 25 jun 2011 (UTC) por que? Por que no lo puedo usar pein 14:48 25 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 14:48 25 jun 2011 (UTC) bueno pero puedo crear las paginas bueno pero puedo crear las paginas para tenelas anque yo no pein 14:51 25 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 14:51 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento por no poner que eres usario de los jutsus de Itachi, lo pondré inmediatamente, hasta luego. SilverSatonix 12:38 26 jun 2011 (UTC) No tienes premio, porque no has quedado 1º o 2º, pero en la siguiente encuesta que haga, seguramente ganarás. SilverSatonix 15:41 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Administrador A partir de ahora voy a ser una administradora (temporalmente) hasta que Sasuke vuelva ya que estará ausente, asi que hasta que venga yo seré una administradora y repito temporalmente, hasta luego. SilverSatonix 14:02 29 jun 2011 (UTC) imagen Te dejo aquí una foto que te puede servir:Archivo:Anbu2.png Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:36 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Muy bien asi podremos hablar sobre cosas interesantes. SilverSatonix 14:28 1 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Di le a los demás sobre el chat . hola hola hola que lo mejor que me queda es asi pedicelo a sasuke o a otro si no pein 21:07 3 jul 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 21:07 3 jul 2011 (UTC) te desconetate te desconetate recin o me fallo la maquina y de querias ablar pein 13:37 12 jul 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 13:37 12 jul 2011 (UTC) chat No me deja entrar en el chat Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 10:51 14 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsus de viento No puedes usar esos jutsus de viento. Tan solo puede usarlos Ayame dentro de la organizacion. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 11:38 14 jul 2011 (UTC) re-jutsus Habla con Ayame si puedes usarlos. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:37 14 jul 2011 (UTC) "Creador de Jutsus" Aquí te dejo la imagen para el jutsu de Elemento Polvo que creamos juntos y de paso te dejo unas imágenes que creo que serían thumb|Aquí esta ya la hicemejor para que pongas en tu Pain Rikudou (Alvaro) para que puedas ponerlas de mejor calidad y no las que tienes (o sino puedes ponerla como si fueran revividos por tu Edo tensei) contesta oye, estoy en el chat contesta 15:23 15 jul 2011 (UTC) contesta oye, estoy en el chat contesta 15:23 15 jul 2011 (UTC) email mi email: axux.burijji@hotmail.cl 18:25 15 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsus oye, si quieres te intercambio el Elemento Polvo: Transformación de Partículas por el Elemento Polvo: Tornado de Polvo ya que quiero ese jutsu tuyo y ase un tiempo me dijiste que querias este que es mio, ademas en la portada dice que el elemento polvo tornado de polvo es mio, quita eso si quieres el intercambio 01:30 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Alvaro desbloqueame por completo aun no puedo editar ni unnirme al chat, no se lo que pasa por que ya vi que me desbloqueaste 13:50 24 jul 2011 (UTC) espera es decir que por una equivocacion de todos yo no podre editar en Naruto Wiki, ademas se me hace extraño ya que eres un Adm. puedes devolver el bloqueo de la semana y todo 13:56 24 jul 2011 (UTC) oye alvaro ua encontre el motivo tienes que desbloquear a esta cuenta 186.149.44.252 en naruto wiki y ya esta 14:12 24 jul 2011 (UTC) incidencias oye, quitame esa incidencia contra mi ya que te dije porque edite hay, no era nada malo, ademas yo no sabia que no podia editar hay y ya deje de editar alli,asique porfavor quitame esa incidencia 14:24 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Alvaro no entiendo por que me volviste a Bloquear solo tenias que desbloquear mi cuenta y esta tambien 186.149.44.252 y ya esta, estare de nuevo en Naruto wiki 14:26 24 jul 2011 (UTC) control mental de doujutsu Yo tambien puedo usar el control mental de doujutsu, ya que aparece en mis jutsus y en la portada no aparece que sea solamente tuyo. PD:¿Que pasó exactamente con la alianza? Pásadme entre tú y Andrey un resumen de las incidencias para estar al día. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 07:21 26 jul 2011 (UTC) ascenso Muy bien. Serás el consejero general de Burijji. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 10:18 26 jul 2011 (UTC) re-imagen Lo siento, pero no tengo ninguna. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:35 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Alberto Garcia Sobre matar a Alberto quería yo, para mostrar el brazo del jutsu Elemento Fuego: Dragón Come Almas. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 17:59 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok, yo lo sujeto y tu lo decapitas. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:03 28 jul 2011 (UTC) re-Alberto Estoy de acuerdo. Acabar con el 7º Raikage (Alberto) va a ser coser y cantar. Moroha, tú y yo iremos a por el raikage. Los demás distraerán la villa. Pero yo lo sujeto y tú y Moroha acabais con el combinando tu jutsu de Polvo y su Amaterasu. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:07 28 jul 2011 (UTC) alianza A mi tampoco me gusta, pero posiblemente la rompa Juan. Interaré hablar con él. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 21:09 28 jul 2011 (UTC) re-alianza Pero Nasaku no quiere ser pseudo-jinchuriki, y la entiendo. Prefiero perder la alianza antes que a Nasaku. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 21:15 28 jul 2011 (UTC) chat Vente al chat. Tengo que hablar contigo. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 06:44 29 jul 2011 (UTC) re-vacaciones Tranquilo. No pasa nada. En cuanto a los kages va a ser por orden. Pero si tienes idea de como quieres matar a un kage, envíame tu idea a mi correo (está en mi página de usuario). Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 07:41 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias! ¡Genial!, muchas gracias :)Glenson11 15:42 8 ago 2011 (UTC) kekkei Tienes 4 kekkeis. Si tu no quitas uno, lo quitaré yo Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 06:53 10 ago 2011 (UTC) re-mansaje Que mensaje quieres que te ponga??? Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 07:23 10 ago 2011 (UTC) imagen Te gusta tu nueva imagen??? Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 11:04 10 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok, empezare con mi trabajo, un saludo 22:46 10 ago 2011 (UTC) re-jutsus Ese es el plan, pero hay algunos que no se van a ver. PD:Empezamos con la Reunión Kage??? La idea es que primero matamos al raikage y yo lo suplanto, y tu y Moroha os transformais en los guardaspaldas. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 10:53 18 ago 2011 (UTC) re-kage Si usa el jutsu de Transformacion te conviertes en el ninja que quieres, en estatura, peso y voz. Aunque lleves máscara, la cara que adoptas es la del rival. Lo matamos antes de la Reunión y nos introducimos en ella fácilmente. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 11:00 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Gobi Sombra Tienes que crear la página Gobi Sombra. Si tienes dudas, mira en Hachibi Sombra. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 16:50 18 ago 2011 (UTC) re-re-gobi sombra Aquí te dejo los detalles de la Bestia: *Usa el Elemento Velocidad. *Habilidad especial:Desconocida *Jutsu:Bomba Biju Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 16:55 18 ago 2011 (UTC) re-re-gobi sombra No te preocupes por eso. Ya subo yo una. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 17:11 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Especie Los detalles míralos w:c:es.naruto:Caballo Delfín de Cinco Colas. No lo copies todo, solo infórmate. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 17:16 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Correo Dame una dirección de correo electronico para poder enviarte las respuestas. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:09 18 ago 2011 (UTC) re-bot Que es eso de Bot?? Yo se lo quite a 455Bot, dado que se lo dio un tal Bola. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 11:55 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Sagas Por que no empezamos a hacer la saga de la Reunion?? Los jinchurikis ya están creados, ahora solo faltan algunas cosas. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 14:19 20 ago 2011 (UTC) re-codigos Fui yo sin querer. Perdón Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 08:45 21 ago 2011 (UTC) lo que hice mal edite la Plantilla:!. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 09:42 21 ago 2011 (UTC) 7 ninjas ahora no puedo. Lo hago mañana. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 09:53 21 ago 2011 (UTC) re-kekkey Lo he hablado con Andrey y no. Los kekkei Tota cuentan como 2 kekkei Genkai. No sería justo porque tu tienes Elemento Polvo, Sharingan y Rinnegan. Y no insistas que no lo voy a cambiar. 140px|link=Usuario Discusión: 140px|link=w:c:es.burijji:Sasuke Uzumaki 08:39 23 ago 2011 (UTC) re-msn Si tienes Hotmail debes tener instalado Windows Live Messenger. Sigue estos pasos: #Lo abres. #Vas al contacto con el que quieres hablar. #Le das a Mensaje instantaneo. #Y empiezas a hablar con esa persona. 140px|link=Usuario Discusión: 140px|link=w:c:es.burijji:Sasuke Uzumaki 09:08 23 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola, te decidiste si puedo entrar en Los 7 Ninjas del Gobierno??? 19:22 23 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok, queria ser miembro pero si puedo ser ayudante no me negare, ademas, explicame porque no puedo ser un miembro? 11:36 24 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok tu das los cargos un saludo 12:01 25 ago 2011 (UTC) hola, te pondre en mi historia, que quieres que diga de ti???tambien te lo pregunte en un comentario pero crei que me responderias a esto puede ser que nos encontramos y practicamos el elemento polvo jutsu hola, puedo tener este jutsu???? Elemento Polvo: Transformación de Particulas Elemento Polvo: Transformación de Particulas 7 Ninjas del Gobierno Nose, dejame hablar bien con Juan a ver si no tiene problema (ya que tatsu e sun proyecto que gaste mucho tiempo) y te contesto, supongo que estara todo bien pero para mi que habria que crear otra wiki para eso. Saludos --Niaku 25 18:02 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Alvaro me Haces el Favor de Desbloquearme de Naruto Wiki !!! Gracias Por Comprender PD..Dp Auron Hey Alvaro bloquea a Auron tambien ya que ella fue la que empezo a insultarme y no la insulte en Naruto Wiki fué en mi Wiki además dejame Editar solo baneame del chat plis. bloqueala a ella tambien 15:59 28 ago 2011 (UTC) En el chat de Nueva Taka En el chat de nueva taka auron me dijo loco y put@ pero ¿para siempre?Alvaro vamos ni insulte en Naruto Wiki le dije estupida en Nueva Taka wiki no creo que sea para Bloquear y Banear para siempre CHat No puedo entrar al chat de naruto wiki XD 16:31 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Nueva taka oye, Fer ya no es parte de Nueva Taka, y me pide que vensamos a nueva taka de la cual ya no es parte Bloqueo Sigue bloqueando a usuarios (ya sean anonimos o registrados) sin consuntarlo conmigo, y te bloqueo 1 semana. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:26 29 ago 2011 (UTC) re-bloqueo http://es.burijji.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:UsuariosBloqueados Aquí se encuentran los bloqueos, uno del 23 de Junio y otro del 25 de agosto. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:44 29 ago 2011 (UTC) re-sagas Habla con Andres Rinnegan, ya que su saga es la siguiente. Yo deje bien claro que cada uno tenia que hacer la suya. PD:Estoy con unas fotos, y cuando esten los personajes (Kages y guardaspaldas) hechos, empezamos la saga de la Reunión. Estoy pintando una imagen que me dio Zider. Nori Ryota, el 7º Kazekage va a ser muy fuerte. En total va a tener unos 20 sharingans. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 15:36 29 ago 2011 (UTC) re-hola Quité altura, peso y edad para poder hacer una 2ª temporada. Si no en la 2ª temp. tu ya estarías muerto. PD:Lo del Gobierno y lo de los 7 Ninjas es una tontería. Se va a borrar. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 06:50 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Queja Hola Alvaro. He recibido una notificación de Csuarezllosa. Dice que le borraste su página de usuario. Sintiendolo mucho te tengo que bloquear, y posiblemente pierdas el poder que tienes (ser administrador). Esto último lo consultaré con Andrey, pero el bloqueo es definitivo. Estarás bloqueado una semana. PD:Espero que no me guardes rencor. Yo soy el Burócrata y tengo que mantener el orden. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:40 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Nuevo Miembro Buscamos nuevos miembros?? Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 06:57 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Blog Por favor no me metas prisa, la lucha no será larga, ahora mismo lo voy a acabar, hasta luego. 11:58 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Re-nuevo miembro El personaje está bien, pero tiene un error: el elemento infierno. El no usa el sharingan y puede usar ese elemento?? Además tan solo sabe un jutsu... Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 08:38 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Vente al chat. Andrey y yo te tenemos que comunicar algo muy importante. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 09:13 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Adios Devido a que recibi varias quejas y que todos los miembros que se marcharon se fueron por tu culpa, Andrey y yo hemos decidido que vas a morir, y por lo tanto dejas de ser miembro de la org. Te comportas como si fueras el lider, y nos fijamos que en Naruto Wiki bloqueaste mucha gente. No podemos tener a alguin como tu. Por supuesto te quitamos tus flags. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 09:29 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Jutsus No te voy a guardar los jutsus, ya que cuando vuelvas, no va a ser como Alvaro Uchiha, sino como otro personaje, así que no será el mismo. PD:El próximo personaje que crees, por favor, que sea normal. Que tenga una estatura/peso/edad normales, y no le pongas ni el sharingan ni el rinnegan. No tiene por que ser tu hijo, sino un alumno o cualquier otra cosa. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 15:26 5 sep 2011 (UTC) hechar Yo me refiero a Andres. Ya se que ha ti te hechamos, pero el se fue por Nasaku. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 20:06 6 sep 2011 (UTC) HOLA ALVARO DIME COMO ASI DE HABILIDADES ESPERO TU REPUESTA hola me puedes hacer una tabla de estadistica para personaje es que no se como se hace 00:16 7 sep 2011 (UTC) espero tu repuesta habilidades No, porque sería inutil. Además, tienes demasiado poder en el Dr. Muerte. Quitale el sharingan para que quede mejor. PD:Cambia la edad ,altura y nombre. (Pon que Kabuto es tu abuelo y cambia la imagen de tu personaje). Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 08:45 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Personaje Muy bien, pero no te pongas el rinnegan. No queremos tener un 2º/3º Madara. Además, ten en cuenta de que no puedes usar el MSE. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:21 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Sharingans Te he hecho el diseño de tu mangekyo sharingan para formato png y queda mucho mejor. Para que personaje es?? PD:Tu personaje no puede tener el MSE porque no es un uchiha y no tiene nada que ver con eso. Y no digas que tienes sangre uchiha implantada porque eso no sirve. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:05 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Sangre Uchiha Moroha no tiene sangre uchiha, es cierto, pero tomo la Pocion Uchiha y lo desarrolló. La pocion ya no exsite y lo que queda esta sellada en un pergamino que yo poseo. Para activarlo necesitas mi sangre y mi chakra. PD:Cambia el nombre de tu personaje por un nombre japones. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:10 7 sep 2011 (UTC) si puedes Hola Alvaro, sera que a mi personaje le puedes poner las estadisticas tambien? Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 15:08 7 sep 2011 (UTC) hola mira ya le puse mas tecnicas habilidades mira para ver si puedes cambiar las estadisticas de la tabla espero tu repuesta y de ante mano gracias 21:43 7 sep 2011 (UTC) re-espadas No, muchas gracias. Las tengo yo, pero están selladas. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 07:47 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Puesto Hola Alvaro, sobre tu pregunta, tu puesto lo tiene David07, ademas, acabas de salir, solo con que no haya un miembro, no significa que entres de nuevo.AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 08:39 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Elemento Sangre No ves que ya está borrado??? Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 09:20 9 sep 2011 (UTC) vuelta Ni siquiera se si vas a volver, a si que no insistas, que tengo mas preocupaciones. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:49 9 sep 2011 (UTC) ok la estadistcias es lo de menos pero fortalecere mas el personaje y de antemano gracias por todo 17:03 9 sep 2011 (UTC) puedo creamer mi saga para ser miembro del todo de burijji 22:39 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Alberto Garcia Miraste su página, al menos??? Mírala y luego hablamos Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 11:06 10 sep 2011 (UTC) mi saga hola alvaro, te pregunto esto por respeto, ¿tu personaje puede morir en mi saga? Lo siento, pero tengo previsto que muera asesinado a manos de Kabuto Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:02 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Pero no importa que aparezca en mi saga no??? no voy a morir en tu saga Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:43 10 sep 2011 (UTC) re-hablar Yo no te tengo que decir nada. Era que vieras que pone que numero de kage es Alberto. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:48 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Fer Muchas gracias por decirmelo. Hablaré con Mei, a ver si lo solucionamos. Sino haba con los de Wikia. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 07:38 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Mei Ya se lo dije. Ahora a esperar. PD:Ya veo que quieres participar en el concurso. ¡Buena Suerte! Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 07:47 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Juanko Yo no tengo nada en contra suya, lo que pasa es que no quiero que quite la frase que le dijo a Tsunade en El Ataque de Pain. Eso es todo. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:41 11 sep 2011 (UTC) lo tendre en cuenta gracias 14:48 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Batallas Las batallas nos son asunnto tuyo. Y en cuanto lo del personaje, piensa un poco, seguro que encuentras a alguno Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:24 26 sep 2011 (UTC) comentario Lo siento, pero no lo se. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:55 27 sep 2011 (UTC) re-favor Y que me das a cambio del icono?? Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 17:30 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Elemento Terremoto Te lo creo si accedes a las condiciones hechas: *Cedes TODOS tus jutsus propios. *Tienes que poner en el elemento creado (en tu wiki) que te lo he creado yo, y que te lo hemos enseñado nosotros. *Que no metas tus narices en nuestros asuntos. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 06:56 29 sep 2011 (UTC) requisitos Pues si no aceptas TODOS los requisitos no te lo hago. Total, lo voy a hablar con Andrey a ver si te quitamos la custodia de tus jutsus, asi que de si aceptas sales ganando un icono, si no lo pierdes todo. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:08 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Elementos Si te hago 4 elementos en total, me tienes que dar más cosas en compensación. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:53 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Elemento Hilo Lo siento, pero no se puede crear. Tiene muchos kanjis, y como mucho lo hago si tiene 3 o 4 kanjis. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 18:04 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Haki Haki??? Es un kekkei genkai??? En cuanto pueda te lo hago. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 18:13 29 sep 2011 (UTC) no no me deja entrar, ademas no quiero que hagas esas bromas por mi estado de animo 12:23 9 oct 2011 (UTC) ok ok, ami me da igual entrar al chat para que hagas esas bromas, ni siquiera sabes que me paso para que este asi y es algo grave 12:47 9 oct 2011 (UTC) respuesta si es asunto mio, porque me dices que entre? es mi decicion, tu mismo lo dijiste re-7 ninjas del Gobierno Lo siento pero no me interesa. Estoy muy ocupado (y contento) aquí. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 18:40 22 oct 2011 (UTC) plantillas No edites las plantillas, porque las estropeas [[Usuario:Sasukeuzumaki|Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:42 30 oct 2011 (UTC) ]]